The sound of angels in the day
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: When Castiel comes to The Whinchesters and Bobby for help to get a Angel back to Heaven that they need to stop Lucifer to come back. Will they convince her to come back and will Dean fall in love With Heavens most powerfull angel. What is the thing with Mystic Falls. D/E
1. The mission

_Hello people._

_I`m a big fan of Supernatural and Vampire Diaries too, so i`m gonna write a crossover between them. I`ll try to make them good. BYE! PS. This will be__** Before **__the Sacrafice in TVD and__** After**__ Dean came out from hell and became friends with Castiel._

_/ Dean pov /_

**It all started when Cas said he had a mission from Heaven to me and Sammy and it couldn't be ignored. So after arguments and a little bit shouting me, Sam and Bobby were packing to leave for a town named Mystic Falls. What kind of name is that? Mystic doesn't sound suspicious at all. So we were leaving for that town. Cas said that we were looking for a very powerfull angel who lived here. He also said that we needed to be carefull becuse this town crawled whit vampires, werewolfs and witches that were different than that kind we know. So i were the driver ( duuh) and Cas was sitting next to me and wich left was sammy and Bobby who was sitting in the backseat. We drived past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. ****" ****There is were you to are gonna stay" Cas suddently said. " There" i asked in shock. Sammy were also shocked. This was not an ordinary house. This was a whole masion. " Yes" Cas said " We want you to be ****comfortable**** becuse this mission can take a while" he said. "Well i`m not the one who is complaining" Sammy said as the same time Bobby said" stop complaining boy, we will live better here than the motels" while he walked past me. "Who said im compaining" i asked back." So when do we start Cas?" i said." whenever you like" Cas answerd. "How about now? " Sam asked "Think about it its early and the angel is probably walking around in this town" "Hate to say it, but the kid is right" Bobby ****said. "We just need a discription of how the angel looks like." he added. " Well i`m guessing she keept either her name or her looks like before. We just have to hope she diden`t chance both." Cas said a little worried. "Don`t worry Cas we will find her. Even if it takes time." Sam said. Little did they know They were going to find her faster then the thought.**

_**That was the first chapter. I will post the next ones of this and my HP story as fast as possible. Maybe only a day after. Bye and please continue to read what i write and post. Pease out people:D**_


	2. two plans one fail

_Hello again!_

_I really don`t have much to post so bye!( walks away)_

_PS. It`s still Dean`s Pov. PPS. In this story only Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and The one they are hunting for are Archangels. I don`t know if Supernatural has more than tree and Stefan will in this story be working whit Klaus before the Sacrifice And Stefan and Elena will not be a pair._

**The next hour everyone was ready to take that angel back to Heaven so she coud be one of the four Archangels (A/N does it writes like that?) and make heaven peacefullt again with two of her brothers and to make sure Lucifer did not come out of his cage. They thought she were going on High school since she had the body of a teenager. (A/N i diden`t say that in the last chapter but you will find out soon.) So they waited on the parking lot to look at the teenagers that were slowly coming out. Castiel were looking like mad over the heads to look at the people who came through the main gate. Then suddently by the look on his face he had seen her. We tried to look but we couden`t see the angel." W****hat does she look like" Sam whisperd to Cas who was tipptoing to see her along whit Bobby ,himself and me. She har waist lenght hair which is Brown and Doe eyes. " I found you Elena" he whisperd. "Oh my god" i heard Sam whisper on my left. " What does she looks like" i whisperd to Sam." Se for yourself." There she was. My first thought was How beautiful she was. She was waliking whit a blond and a colured one. ( no offence, i`m not a racist) They were whispering and giggeling. Cas turned to us and said " we need to get out of here befor she sens us" "Why that " Sam asked." She is probably the most powerfull angel of them all" Cas said." We need to leave now" He said in a stern voice." Oki what if we follow here. Just to see where she lives" I asked lifting an eyebrow to the people in front of me." She is leaving, let`shat go " Cas said. They soon saw the angel and here friends walk in a very big masion. "Oki here is what we are gonna do" Cas said. " Sam, Bobby and Dean are gonna ring on the door to hold the Vampires that are in there buisy while i sap myself in and try to take Elena whit me, got it" Cas asked and we all ****nodded. Dean, Sam and Bobby made ther way to the door and Knocked. They coud hear a female voice in the house who said " are somone gonna open the door?" They heard People comming to the door. " Here it comes" they all thought. Then the door opend and ther were seven men standing there pluss to womans. "Can we help you" Vampire Nr.1 said. "Damon, there is no reason to be rude. But yes can we help you?" the blond said. "Yes we are agents form FBI." Sammy said. "Oh really?" Vampire Nr.2 said. "Well if you are agents, can we see your badge?" He said. Before they coud answer the heard wings in the living rom. "What the hell? "The one, what did they call him? Yes Damon it was. We all sprinted in the living rom to see Cas tried to talk to the angel." Elena calm down" cas said. "No Castiel, i will not calm down" she answerd him before getting a large Whiskey bottle made of glass and started to throw that on him whit other things. "You or any other of them were not suposed to find me. Not yet in that case" .She answerd him. While she continued to try ant throw things at him the others ere watchin whit excitement and amazement. "Ok "cas suddently said " but i will be back" he said. And then he was gone.**

**/ Elena pov. /**

**Then Castiel was gone. How coud they find me? I hid so good for thousand years. I turned around and saw that Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Stafan, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and tree guys i haden`t seen before. "what " i snapped angerly. Damon was the first to speak. " what the hell was he." did you know him?" " shigning i lokked at him and said "i know about him and what he was well he was somthing different" i said. Then i looked at the three people on there side. I immediately recognise them but pretended i diden`t. So my brothers and sisters are that desperate. Hiering Sam and Dean Whinchester and Robert Singer. " who are you" i asked kindly ignoring the others completly. " i belive you know" were Sam`s reply. " they are that desperate aren`t they" i asked them. "jepp, and i don`t think Cas is gonna stop that soon" Dean said." what the hell is going on" Klaus asked. I turned to him and said " nothing your gonna belive, but now if you exscuse me i`m gonna head home" i walked to the door before i turned to the boys and said " Nice to finally meet you Dean and Sam Whinchester. Oh yes you to Robert ****Singer" i said whit a little smile and went out the door.**

**/ dean pov./**

" **Nice to finally meet you Dean and Sam Whinchester. Oh yes you to Robert Singer" i heard her say before she closed the door. The next moment everyone was looking at Me and Sammy with curiosity. " what was that guy wanted with Elena" Damon asked. " Well" i started. "well what" Damon said. Then we ended up telling them everything. " well that make sense" the colured one said." how so sabrina?" Damon asked. "Haha Damon so funny but stop with your witch joke now while i explain, oki?" "good well you see everthime i accidentently touch her everything i can see is a bright white light and big black shadow wings" " well only way to find out will be to trap her in a holy fire" Dean said. BY seeing the confused looks at people he started to explain. What we need is holy oil and a angel to draw the signs" "Well aren`t you lucky" a voice said behind them...**

**Ohhh... cliffhanger. Please R&R**

**Who is that voice, will there plan work. And what did Castiel mean when he said he woud be back?**


	3. Hey and Goodbye

_Woohooo Yay chapter 3 is it? _

_Well i have 4 chapters of my story about HP and there is this _

_one too. YAY! Anyway please continue with this story._

_/ Dean pov/_

**Everybody looked for the voice.****" Who are you?" the dude Damon asked. Out of the shadows the Tricktser came. " i heard you found my darling little sister" he siad with a smirk. Sammy took a step forward. " little sister you said. You are the tricktser and she is a angel" he said. He just continue to smirk. " let me introduse myself. I`m Gabriel Elena`s bi big brother, or in case one of here bi brothers." " what do you mean one of here bi brothers" Vampire Nr.2 said. "well let`s say you will find that out later." " oh yes before i leave, here" he said and threw a bottle at me. " what is this" i asked. " it`s holey oil smart ass" he replied before he was gone. " well now we just have to get Elena was it to come over here, get here to stand in the sirkle and then throw fire at it to trap here." Bobby said. " how are we soupposed to do that?" vampire Nr.3 asked " lie you idjit" Bobby answerd. " tell her you stole somthing from here and you wwant to give it back or somthing" Bobby answerd. So half an hour later Elena was on her way to the Salvatore house. Damon had told her that he stole her underware and she did get angery. And we still Had not heard anything form Cas wich was wrierd. We heard the car pull op in the driveway. " i`ll open since i am supposed to have stoled her underware" Damon said with a smirk. Then he dissepared. Seconds later we heard Elena and Damon walking in to the livingrom wich we were in. " what`s all this about" Elena asked annoyed. " Se for yourself" Damon said walkin forward and went to stand with Alaric. "oki what is that supposed to mean" she said as she slowly walked forward. "well that`s the thing Darling, why don`t you tell us " Klaus said as he set the holy oil on fire. " holy oil" she whisperd " your kidding me right" she asked angerly. " nope no kidding, now tell us anything" Sam asked as he walked forward. " i heard from my siblings that Winchester coud be a ****pain in the ass but never thought it was true" she said. " well your brother`s are dicks" i said as i walked to stand on Sammy`s side. " set me fri and i will tell you" Elena answeard. **

**/ Elena pov./**

**They sat comfterble on the chouch as i started to talk about my life. " well" i said " do you want the long or the short story" i asked preparing to tell them about myself. " a mix of both" Sam said. " oki" i said as i started telling. "**_ i was born with 3 elder brothers. We were the first angels who were born. So that make us Archangels. My big brothers were Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. They were slightly overprotectiv becuse i was there little sister and becuse they had the body and strenght of a grown man. I on the other hand had the body of a teenager. Our job was to protect angels that were weaker than my big brothers had also a job to and that was to protect me. I was probably the most powerfull of the angels becuse of my loyalty and curage and temper. In greek mytologi im Nike the godness of victory. Yes we angels have jobs like that. For eksample Gabriel is Loki. Lucifer fell in love with me. He asked God and he agreed. But then God made the humans and Luficer started to belive he loved mankind more than him. So then the killings started Micahael forced Lucifer in a cage but when he almost was in he gripped me and forceed me in there with him. Last thing from the othe angels i heard were they shouting in opproar. Then i Had lucifer to have in company in thousand years. Then i snock out of the cage.I lived in fear that the angels woud find me again. So i hid at Tatia my became pregnant and continue on the line of Petrov as i called myself at earth. We began to worry since Klaus and you Elijah came to visit almost every day. If you found out about me my brrothers woud have find out and i woud be in heaven right now. Then the spell Ester cast on Tatia made the third doppelganger become me. So i hid in many years to come and now well now i`m sitting here to tell people my secret. _**"So that was it" i said looking at the shoc at the people in front of the sound of wings filled up in the room. " so Castiel" i started " i thought you woud be comming with backup?" i said with a small smirk. "yes of matter of fact i did" Castiel said. Then the feeling when you are sourunded came. I looked around an saw siks angels sourinding me. " you want to play a ****game?, Let`S play" i said. With those last word i apparated (A/N was it apparating in Spn or was it only in HP?) to a place i thought i woud be in peace.**


	4. Thw one who did not give up

Hey people. I just want to say thank you to you people who supporte me through my storys. You lot are the best. Ever!

Elena pov.

I apparated in my masion somwhere in England. I sat down on the couch and had my head in my hands. What the hell was i supposed to do now? My siblings knew i was alive and was not going to stop untill they got me back up to heaven. **" pathatic" i mutterd. I was heavens most powerfull angel. Yes i was Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael`s little sister but i was more powerfull and that because i had visions and was very hot temperd. I also had power to get any male or famale to fall for me and then do anything i wanted. I did almost never youse it but i did it when i had to. Also i was very innocent. No one woud guess how i was in battle. First all they saw was " Daddys little girl " also the innocent girl who needed her big brothers to protect her. But i proved them wrong. I had broken out of the " shell" and that had suprised them. I was no little girl. I was olmost as old as earth. I was an angel and i was not going to back of. After all i was also known as the one who did not give up to get what she wanted.**


	5. Author Note

Author Note.

okay i know perfectly that i have not written anything for a while. a long while. So i decided to probably delete every story of mine or give them to sombody else beacuse i`ve lost the passion. Once again i`m sorry. But i`m going to write a new story that will have longer chapters and it will probably be better. If you want to take over my stories send me a message or a comment.  
Thank you for the support and advices for the short time i`ve written these stories

**Thanks Again!**


End file.
